Harry Potter and the Curse of the Scar
by Kiamito
Summary: HBP Spoilers: Please read HBP before reading my story since I am continuing onto my version of book 7. Hogwarts and Durmstang were shut down after previous events, HP,RW,HG are gone, and ginny was accepted into a school in America. Ginny ends up meeting t


**Authors notes:** Okay, this is my first attempt at writing an HP fic, so don't bash me TOO much . Anyway, just a few notes: I am in college, so I won't be able to update as OFTEN as I like; I never written an HP fic as I had said before; please read HP6 before reading my story since this will be my 'exaggerated' version of book 7; yes, I will be killing off some people throughout the story, so, please, I warned you; there will be romance; Dumbledore will NOT come back; and finally, the story will be based around all characters, and will flip between POV's……. I will try to keep as unconfusing as it can be.

Please, I really do like reviews; it will help keep me writing. The more I get, the more likely I will be to continue on in the story. Also, feel free to email me at for ideas, complaints, suggestions, or anything about the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Overseas Mail**_

Sprawling lazily across her overly small child-sized bed in the burrow, Ginny stared out the window blankly into the depths of the darkness that encased her home. Things have become so crazy within the last year: Headmaster Dumbledore had passed away; Hogwarts was shutting down; Harry, Ron and Hermione have all left doing their "noble deed" as they said (without telling anyone where or what they were doing); and she didn't know what she was going to do for her next school year. As Ginny was just thinking about dozing off for a bit of a nap, her mother yelled up the stairs in a meek voice. "Ginny. Ginny! Please, come downstairs and help me finish up in the kitchen. Your father is almost home."

"Ugh." Ginny grunted and slowly rolled off the bed onto her feet. "I'm coming mum. Just give me a sec okay?" She walked over to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. "Ginny, stop looking so depressed, you will worry mum and dad more than they need to be. Great, Gin, now you're talking to yourself." Sighing to herself, Ginny grabbed a hair tie off of her dresser and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. As she was about to head downstairs there was a tapping noise on her window. Ginny turned around towards the tapping and saw there was a brown owl flying around anxiously with a letter. Ginny walked over to the window and set her hand on the ledge of it. Shivering slightly, Ginny opened the window. "It's so cold outside, and it's summer. You poor thing, come inside and warm up a little bit." The owl flew across the room and dropped the letter onto the dresser. Ginny pulled out some owl treats and handed them to the unknown brown owl. After nibbling on the treats for a minute, the owl flew back into the depth of cold darkness. Ginny shut the window then walked over back to the letter.

_'__**RUMSRPINGA AMERICAN SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY** _

_**Headmaster: Rowan Lorebell**  
(Order of Merlin, Third Class, Assistant Mugwump, Foreign Peacekeeper of Wizards) _

_**Due to recent events and the closing of two academies, we have opened our doors to certain students from overseas. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as a transfer student to Rumspringa American school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students will be meeting under the Saint Louis Gateway Arch of Missouri in North America at times according to their years. You find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**  
_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,  
Rowan Lorebell  
Headmaster** _

_**Times for arrival on August 28th**_

_**First Years- 8 A.M. CST  
Second Years- 10 A.M. CST  
Third Years- 12 P.M. CST  
Fourth Years- 2 P.M. CST  
Fifth Years- 4 P.M. CST  
Sixth Years- 6 P.M. CST  
Seventh Years- 8 P.M. CST**_

_**Fifth Year students and up, please bring a dinner with you on the bus as you will not arrive till after 6:30.**_

_**Sorting for will take place at 6:30 PM Dinner. Transfer students- You're Houses are placed as followed:**_

_**Hogwarts Transfer Students:**_

_**Slytherin- McAmady House  
Hufflepuff- Trisfal House  
Gryffindor- Trinity House  
Ravenclaw- Oglasia House**_

_**Durmstrang Transfer Students:**_

Ginny paused while reading. All the color from her face had vanished when she saw the words Durmstrang. Durmstrang closed too? Hogwarts closed down because of what happened with certain teachers, students, and with Headmaster Dumbledore passing away. Durmstrang though, why was it closing? It WAS considered to be the only school teaching the dark arts. The ministry of magic might have suspected an alliance between the school and Voldemort. Maybe.

"Genevra Weasley! Where in Merlin's name are you? Your father is here!" Ginny's mother yelled up the stairs in an aggravated tone.

"Coming mum!" Ginny ran out of her room quickly and down the stairs to greet her mother and father. She gave a kiss to each on their cheeks then handed her father the letter that she just received. "This just came from America. Apparently they want to bring in some students from Hogwarts to continue their education." Ginny's father took the letter instantly and read over it, giving slight nods in approval.

"Yes, I was hearing some things about Rumspringa offering places at there school from work. Gin, I think you should go. It would be nice for you to travel some, meet some new faces, and I honestly don't want you to stop your education now. I know this is a hard time for many, but not learning as much as you can to defend yourself might be troublesome in these times." Ginny's father seemed excited with the letter of acceptance to Rumspringa. America was one of the biggest muggle countries out there. And no doubt, Ginny would be able to get herself neck deep in muggle objects.

"Arthur, are you sure this is such a good idea? There is quite a lot going around with you-know-who back. We already have no idea where Ron is, I don't honestly want Ginny being caught up in anything bad." Molly's face was pierced with pain and worry as she was watching her husband.

"Molly, we talked about this already when I first heard about Rumspringa doing this. She will be safer there. Voldemort is located in London. America has very few problems with this sort of thing." Molly cringed when she heard her husband use Voldemort's name. "Besides, she will get to see America, we would never usually be able to afford an opportunity like this for her."

Molly calmed down a little bit, but Ginny was still able to see the pain in her mother's eyes. "You're right Arthur. We should let her go."

"Wait, Don't I get a say in this?" Ginny was excited and heartbroken at the same time. Her parents were going to send her to America without even asking if she wanted to go.

"Well honey, I suppose you do, but this would be good for you." Arthur said calmly to Ginny. "Besides, weren't you always the one saying you wanted to travel like Charley did?"

"Yeah, I did. I guess it wouldn't be too bad if I went to Rumspringa." Deep in Ginny's heart she didn't feel much sadness about leaving the burrow. She really wanted to continue her education, and Rumspringa was offering her a place to do so.

"Good. We will go get your school supplies at Diagon Alley next week. When time comes around your mother and myself will apparate you to Saint Louis." Ginny's dad had a smile spreading across his face from cheek to cheek. "I really do think you will be safe her Gin."

Throughout dinner with her parents, they discussed the events and organizations she might partake in whilst going to her new school. Ginny started to get really excited about all of the commotion. Not to mention very few death eaters even resided in America.

After Dinner she ran up to her bedroom and pulled out some parchment and a quill.

_'Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione:_

_I know you had said to me before you three left that you wanted me to be safe. An opportunity has come up to let me leave the burrow. I have been accepted into a Witchcraft and Wizardry school in America. Dad seems really excited about it, but Mum seems a little bit hurt. I think she doesn't want her last kid leaving the burrow quite yet with everything going on. _

_I know you guys wouldn't tell me what you are trying to do, and I know it's something really noble and important, but I just wanted to tell you to be careful. Remember that I'm thinking of all of you, and I hope you don't get into too much trouble. Please, try to stay somewhat in touch when you can._

_Good Luck you guys!_

_Ginny'_

Ginny looked over to where Pig was perched in her room. Ron had left Pig with Ginny since him, Harry and Hermione would always be traveling together and Harry was taking Hedwig. "Pig, I want you to find Ron and give this too him if you can. After that come back here for mum and dad to take care of you." Pig gave a little squeak of acknowledgement as Ginny gave the letter to Pig. Ginny walked over to the window and opened it for him. "It has gotten colder. It's the middle of summer and shouldn't be this cold. Pig, please be careful." At that comment Pig flew out the window carrying Ginny's letter.

I hope you are able to find them Pig.

* * *

I know it wasn't too long, but I think it is a good introductory chapter to get the story started. I probably won't be updating till Saturday night or Sunday. Please, read and review and tell me what you think so far. 


End file.
